Reward
by corneroffandom
Summary: When Ricardo's issues with insomnia go on too long, Alberto decides to take matters into his own hands.


A/N: This fic was requested by bbdarknyss a long time ago. Not sure I really care for it, but hopefully it's close to what you wanted!

Jetlag and plain old exhaustion is something Sofia Cortez has grown used to seeing in the faces of the men she's waiting for as she sits outside of the airport gates, on the look out for her employer and his ring announcer, a sympathetic smile on her face when the two men finally make their way to her, both walking slowly while she takes in their exhausted appearances, still not used to seeing her employer without the World title belt. She tsks quietly and takes a bag from each man, ignoring their weary protests before leading them out to her personal car, nothing as fancy as Del Rio likes to drive or the classical car that Ricardo owns, but comfortable and big enough for both men to stretch out and relax. As she drives back to Alberto's Florida home, her soft melodic voice washes over them in lieu of the radio, updating them on the few things that'd happened around the house while they were gone for Wrestlemania and the European tour.

"Gracias, Sofia," Alberto murmurs as they park in front of the house, the woman turning in her seat to smile at both exhausted men. "I'll handle it all later, after some sleep." She nods and presses the button to open the trunk, following them to get their bags. She once more ignores them and collects the bags she'd had earlier, just smiling indulgently at them before walking purposely back to the house.

"Your beds are ready for you both, senors," she tells them as soon as they're in the house, Ricardo all but limp against the doorway as Alberto nods his thanks at the housekeeper. "Buenas noches. I'll see you in the morning."

"I believe that's our hint, amigo," Alberto says with a weary smile as he reaches out for his ring announcer. "Come along. Sleep does sound nice."

Ricardo nods as his employer rests a hand on his shoulders, leading him through the house to their rooms, which are across the hall from each other. "Si, it does, El Patron. Buenas noches," he offers once they arrive, yawning slightly. He's not sure if he'll be able to sleep, considering how the past few weeks have gone, but knows he may as well try, especially so as not to disrupt Sofia's rest. She's as light a sleeper as he's ever seen, determined to do her job at all hours, be present and alert if they should need her.

It seems to work for awhile, his eyes slipping shut as sleep takes him over, but... it passes all too quickly, barely an hour gone when he jerks awake, staring out into the darkness. As he rolls over, the green LED of his clock gleams over his face and he peers at the numbers, grimacing. "Oh, no." It's not even midnight but he can feel the insomnia kicking in, remnants of jetlag also once more ruining his chances of having a good night's sleep. He mumbles, burying his face in his pillow, but it does no good. He sighs and sits up, looking rumpled and miserable. "Fine, I give up," he sighs, yet again making it to his feet and quietly padding over to what's left in his bag, waiting to be unpacked following the overseas tour.

Repeating many of the past nights that he'd spent in Europe, he sits at the edge of his bed and sketches by moonlight, murmuring softly to himself. He keeps the light off, not wanting to risk gaining Sofia's notice, should she be wandering around the house, but he doesn't realize that it's not her observation he has to worry about. Alberto, returning from a trip to the kitchen to get some water, lurks out in the hall between their rooms, listening to the scratch of his pencil and his faint sighs, brow furrowed as he wonders once more what needs to be done to make his ring announcer sleep through the night, the combination of jetlag and insomnia officially going from annoying to a plain nuisance.

He had been all too aware of the situation, Ricardo's tweets at all hours confirming just how regularly he'd been unable to rest properly, but they had all been so busy in Europe, he hadn't had the time to properly think about how to help, a fact he feels badly about now. Requiring some time to think about this, he heads back to his room and lays on his bed, staring thoughtfully at the ceiling until an idea comes to him. "Aha," he mumbles with a grin before rolling over and falling asleep immediately, feeling better about things.

The next morning, Alberto wakes up to find Sofia wandering around the house quietly, considerate of the other sleeping people in the house. He smiles and slips out of his room, joining her in the living room as she quietly dusts. "Sofia," he whispers. As she turns to look at him, slightly surprised, he smiles. "Buenos dias."

"Oh. Buenos Dias, Senor," she greets him. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No," he tells her. "I needed to be up anyway."

"Alright, I'm glad," she smiles back at him. "Do you need my assistance with anything this morning?"

Del Rio thinks it over for a few moments before nodding, walking into the kitchen as she follows, curious. "Actually yes, you can." As they begin discussing his plans, she nods when needed and begins to scribble a list out for him, adding her own ideas and thoughts as they go along.

Once they finish almost an hour later, Alberto winks at her, glancing over the papers once more. "Gracias, Sofia. This will be perfect." He hands over one of the papers to her, watching as she rushes off to begin work, before turning on his heel and returning to the bedrooms to wake up his ring announcer. He pauses over his bed, watching as he sleeps fretfully, unlined papers scattered across his bed, full of various sketches of his. He shakes his head, scooping some of the pages up and resting them on the bedside table, before sitting down next to the younger man, waiting for him to wake up on his own.

It doesn't take long, Ricardo well aware of his employer's presence even in the deepest of sleeps. "El Patron?" he mumbles into his pillow, shifting slightly.

"Si, Ricardo," he breathes, smiling down at his friend. "Are you ready to wake up?"

He sits up immediately, rubbing matter out of his eyes as he peers over at his employer. "Si, of course. Is there something you need?"

Alberto grins. "You could say that." When Ricardo frowns, confused, he smirks. "Come out when you're ready," he says quietly before standing and leaving the room to give him a few minutes to finish waking up.

Sofia looks up when Del Rio enters the kitchen, smiling at her. "Is Senor Rodriguez awake?"

"Si, he'll be out shortly." He leans against the island facing the stove as she bustles around, finishing up, and smiles. "Somehow, you consecutively continue to outdo yourself, Sofia."

She smiles back at him and shakes her head, setting out plates. "You and Senor Rodriguez make it easy," she says, quietly stacking utensils on the plates and taking them over to the table. "I hope today goes as you wish."

"Si, gracias. I'm sure it will, how could any plan fail when you've helped set it all up, Sofia?" he asks, smiling at the irreplaceable housekeeper.

Her smile grows as she ducks her head, trying to hide her embarrassment while focusing on her work so it's all set up before the ring announcer arrives. "You flatter me, Senor."

He's about to respond when they hear quiet footsteps shuffling their way, both looking up as a sleepy looking Ricardo joins them, scrubbing a hand through his hair. "Buenos dias," he greets Sofia quietly, smiling groggily. "El Patron, you needed something from me?"

"Si, amigo. I need you to join me in eating this large breakfast Sofia has prepared," he tells him with a smile, turning him towards the table and watching as his eyes widen at the spread waiting for them. "Up for it?"

"Oh. Uh, of course, El Patron," Ricardo blinks, smiling in disbelief. "This looks delicious, Sofia. What's the occasion?"

She smiles at him and glances at Alberto before bustling back into the kitchen, leaving the two Mexicans to sit at the table and get a better look at the various options waiting for them. "I was thinking we've not had much of a break since long before Wrestlemania season began," Alberto tells him once he's settled. "So I requested Sofia's assistance and she agreed. Thus, this breakfast, to begin with."

"To begin with...?" he asks hesitantly, eyes wide. "What are you planning, El Patron?" But Alberto merely grins, winking over at him before digging his fork into some soft, fluffy eggs. Ricardo grimaces, realizing that his employer is going to keep everything on the downlow, surprise him as they go. "Oh boy." Del Rio smirks as he piles a couple of pancakes onto his plate.

They take their time over the meal, Ricardo releasing a soft sigh at the first taste of Sofia's nearly famous homebrewed coffee, regretting again that he gets to enjoy it so rarely, since they're on the road so much. Once both are done, Alberto downing the last of his orange juice as Ricardo waits, watching him, he stands from the table. "Sofia?"

"Si, Senor?" the housekeeper asks, joining them once more, smile growing when she sees how much of the food has disappeared.

"Is the driver ready?"

"Ah, yes he is! Whenever you are," she tells him, collecting his and Ricardo's dishes and returning to the kitchen.

Ricardo stares at his employer, raising both eyebrows. "Are you... going somewhere, El Patron?" he asks uncertainly, frowning as Alberto shakes his head, grinning over at him. "Wha-"

"_We're _going somewhere," is all he says, holding a hand out to the ring announcer. "Come, mi amigo. Breakfast was just the beginning," he says with a wide grin as Ricardo joins him, blinking in surprise. "Did you already forget?"

"For- forget? No, of course not, El Patron, but-" he cuts himself off and shrugs. "I don't know, I just thought... on your day off, you might want time to yourself... Especially after such a long overseas tour."

Alberto smiles, shaking his head. "Sometimes, maybe, but not _this_ day off. Let's go. We're going to have a good day, together." When Ricardo nods, bewildered, the housekeeper and Mexican aristocrat share a smile, Del Rio's hand warm between his shoulderblades as he guides him outside to the waiting car.

"Where are we going, El Patron?" he asks once he's settled into the car, turning to look at his employer curiously.

"Do you want to ruin the surprise, Ricardo?" Alberto smiles over at him before driving away from the house, idly traveling through the sleepy Florida streets, most residents staying inside due to the humidity caused by an overnight rain.

"N, no, of course not, El Patron," he says, shaking his head as Del Rio smirks. "Lo siento, I'll be patient."

Alberto grins and turns his attention back to the street ahead, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel as faint Mexican music plays on the radio, leading them to their destination. Ricardo looks up at the building they slow in front of, Del Rio turning into the parking lot. "Well, Ricardo?" he asks, eyes twinkling as he finds a decent enough space, turning to look at his friend once the car's not in motion any longer. "How does this look?"

He swallows and shakes his head. "I... don't know," he admits, fumbling with the seatbelt as he glances over at his employer. "You're... sure we're at the right place?"

Alberto laughs softly and reaches over, squeezing his friend's shoulder. "Of course, why wouldn't we be?"

He frowns. "It's just... museums aren't usually your thing, El Patron. They're more... mine. So I guess... I'm just confused."

Del Rio sighs, kneading the tense muscles beneath his fingers. "Alright, now that we're here, I suppose I can explain my logic to you. I know you've not been sleeping well for awhile, I kept seeing your tweets while we were in Europe." Ricardo stares at him with a frown, Alberto sighing faintly. "Well, I decided perhaps this would help you to relax. Good food, a day spent doing your favorite things, and then a night of hopefully decent sleep in your own bed before we have to begin traveling again."

Ricardo stares at him, eyes lit with shock and amazement. "Oh, El Patron, it's not necessary," he mumbles, feeling awkward and uncomfortable. "I'm fine, really. We're all used to a bit of insomnia, eh? I know you suffer from it sometimes-"

"This isn't just a bit of insomnia, mi amigo. You barely slept a night through the whole trip overseas, throw in jetlag and... you have to be worn out, near the end of your rope. I just want to help, if I can," he tells him. "You're mi mejor amigo, I need you by my side when I regain my title. If you pass out from exhaustion, that won't be possible."

Ricardo flushes, eyes falling to his lap. "Al, alright, El Patron. If you're sure. But you really don't have to spend the whole day on me- I know you're busy with many other things the rare times we get to come home..."

"Amigo, stop." He smiles and shakes his head at his best friend, marveling sadly how little he still thinks he deserves. "I want to do all of this, and besides we have tomorrow at home too. My list of things to do can wait a little bit; you are more important. I don't want you to fall ill again. It has been a long few months, we both deserve some time off to just decompress. This will be good for me too, I promise."

Ricardo swallows, still seeming uncertain and a bit reluctant towards the whole situation. "Si, alright, El Patron. If you're sure."

"I am," he tells him with a small smile, pulling himself out of the car and walking around to the other side as Ricardo follows, standing on the pavement and staring up at the science museum he'd been interested in going to for weeks. "Are you ready, mi amigo?"

"Si," the ring announcer nods, following him inside. After the entrance fee is paid, they wander through the building, taking in all of the exhibits regarding physics and other scientific subjects that go a little over Del Rio's head, the older man content to listen to Ricardo's attempts at explaining them softly as they venture through the various halls, watching how his eyes light up more and more at each.

When they finish thoroughly exploring what has to be every inch of the place, Ricardo gaining some attention from those around with his softspoken descriptions that are both easy to understand and more indepth than the cards near each exhibit, it's nearing noon and Alberto smiles, patting his friend on the shoulder as they head back to the car. "Did you enjoy yourself, amigo?"

"Si, I did," he says, despite still looking beyond embarrassed at so much of the focus being on him for the duration of their visit. "All of those people, though, ay carumba."

"You did fine," Alberto smiles at him. "I suppose that it makes sense that since you're such an accomplished ring announcer already, you could make an impressive tour guide too." He blinks rapidly in response and stares down at his hands, glancing at Del Rio out of the corner of his eye. Lips twitching, Del Rio unlocks the car and enters, his best friend joining him after a long moment of absorbing everything. "Ready to go get some lunch, mi amigo?" he wonders, noting the time flashing on the dashboard.

Ricardo takes a breath and glances at him. "Si, alright." He sits quietly for a moment before turning once more to look at him. "El Patron, in case I seemed unappreciative earlier, gracias. For all of this. It's... amazing. I can't remember the last time I had a whole day just to relax like this." He fusses quietly and grimaces. "Not that I'm complaining, I like being busy, it's just-"

"Relax, mi amigo," Alberto tells him. "I understand. Everyone needs a day off, and you have more than deserved this. If we had more free time, I would suggest we do something a little more impressive than just exploring Florida, but for now, it'll have to do." He smiles sympathetically at the younger man, who still looks a little awestruck by all of this.

They drive on for awhile in silence before Ricardo glances over, swallowing. "Erm, so where... where are we having lunch at?" he wonders, almost worried about the answer, examining his clothes critically. _Why didn't I change before we left?_ he grouses mentally, grimacing at the comfortable jeans and black shortsleeved shirt that he often wears on days off. Knowing Alberto's taste when it comes to places to eat, he missed the mark completely on dress code, but he'd had no idea what the older man was planning...

Alberto smiles, not seeming to notice his friend's discomfort, or perhaps not understanding. "You'll see," he says softly, changing lanes as Ricardo frowns, glancing from him to his clothes once more.

"Alright, El Patron," he finally sighs, forcing himself to accept that, even if his clothes are wrong, he can't exactly do anything about it now. Deciding to trust Alberto, he stares out of the windshield and tries to figure out where they're going.

He's just starting to put together the dots when Del Rio comes to a stop near a small shopping mart by the beach, Ricardo following his gaze to the building. "Hey, it's that sushi place that just opened recently," he breathes, lips twitching. He'd wanted to try it out since he'd first heard of it, the reality suddenly slapping him upside the head. "Is this... where we're having lunch at?"

"Si, amigo." Del Rio peers out at the simple building, tilting his head. "This is the place you've mentioned wanting to go to, right?"

"Right," he says, smiling in some awe. "I- I'm surprised you remembered, I said that weeks and weeks ago." As Del Rio parks, he takes a breath. "Gracias, El Patron."

"De nada, mi amigo," the Mexican aristocrat answers once they're both out of the car, standing in the warm Florida sun. "It's my pleasure. Come, let's get some food." Ricardo nods, smiling as he follows him into the building.

It is quiet, simple. Subtle blue walls and light tan floors leave the place peaceful and light, soft music underlying all conversation in the building. Ricardo is charmed by it immediately, glancing around at the few pieces of artwork complimenting the simplistic surroundings. A waitress walks by, smiling at them. "Hi, find where you'd like to sit and I'll be with you in a moment," she promises, grabbing a couple of menus on her way past.

"Gracias," Del Rio mutters once she's gone, nodding at Ricardo to go on ahead, select a table. He finds a corner booth and sits down at it, checking Alberto's expression to make sure it's ok. When he joins him, Ricardo smiles slightly and settles completely in his seat, resting his hands lightly on the cool surface of the table.

"Bueno," he says, relieved that the place is lowkey enough that his clothes are barely blinked at, the waitress grinning at him as she returns with the menus, laying them out in front of them before collecting her order slip to write down their drinks. When Alberto nods at him, urging him to order first, he blinks in surprise. "Oh. Ah, iced tea, por favor," he tells her with a sheepish smile.

After Del Rio orders the same, the girl promising to be back in a moment with the drinks before leaving. Alberto smiles at his best friend as he looks around at the artwork filling the wall behind Ricardo, a landscape with a lighthouse in the distance, its flashing beacon subdued by the bright colors of the sunset behind it. "This place seems nice so far."

"Si it does," Ricardo agrees, face brightening at his employer also liking it. "I hope the food will be good too..."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, mi amigo," Alberto says, peering at the menu with a curious gaze, sushi not being his usual meal choice. "What do you recommend?"

Ricardo, grinning, leans over to point out a couple of options he thinks Del Rio may like, the two of them discussing the menu in Spanish as the waitress returns, tilting her head until Ricardo sits back in his seat, looking embarrassed at all but ignoring her for the last minute. "Are you two ready to order?" she asks, letting the awkward moment go as she holds a pen over her pad, looking from man to man.

After they place their orders, Ricardo helping when some of the names are impossible to understand due to Alberto's accent, she nods and smiles, collecting their menus. "It'll be out shortly," she tells them before bustling off to give their orders to the kitchen.

Ricardo smiles slightly, staring down at his hands. "Eh, El Patron, I know I've thanked you already- but... I'm still amazed. And a little confused. I mean, I understand what your intentions are, but _all_ of this in a row?" he wonders, biting at his lip slightly. "I've done nothing important lately-"

Alberto scoffs softly, shaking his head, unsurprised that the past few months hadn't yet been enough to correct all that he'd done the years prior to Ricardo's self-confidence. "Yes you have, mi amigo. You have suffered much through the past few months due to Big Show and Swagger, and didn't complain once. You've also been continuously loyal and reassuring, even when I lost the World title. I'm not sure what I would've done without you long before that. And as I said, I'm aware you're struggling due to the jetlag... so yes, you definitely deserve this and more. Just indulge me, please?" He smiles as Ricardo stares down, still seeming sheepish. "Amigo."

"Si, alright, El Patron," he finally agrees. "I don't mean to offend you, it's just... it's different, I'm not used to it."

"I'm not offended, amigo. I just want you to have a good time," Alberto tells him with a sigh, stirring his drink with the straw. "To make up _for_ all the times I could've done similar things for you, and never bothered. You _should _be used to such things, at least sometimes. This business is tense enough, it shouldn't be _everything_ for either of us_.._. It's not healthy."

"True," he says, nodding slightly. They're sitting in silence, Ricardo staring into his drink thoughtfully, when finally the food arrives, the waitress smiling as they both look up at the plates being slid in front of them. His eyes light up as he takes in the spread, grinning. "Gracias," he tells her, reaching out for the chopsticks waiting to be used.

Alberto echoes this as she steps back, makes sure everything looks alright, and quietly leaves. He too uses chopsticks, gingerly tasting one of the pieces of fish before looking up at Ricardo, who's waiting to eat before he knows how his employer feels about it. "Not bad," he says, grinning as Ricardo relaxes.

The two fall into a comfortable silence as they eat, the variety of plates before them all prepared satisfactorily for both men. The waitress only appears a time or two, to offer refills for their drinks or ask how the food is so far, before moving to take care of new customers to leave them eating in peace. Ricardo finishing a few minutes after Del Rio, he sits back and smiles at his employer. "Did you like your meal, El Patron?"

"Si, I did. How about you, mi amigo?"

He nods happily. "I think I'll need to come back here soon. Good food, I like the atmosphere, and... yeah." He fumbles with his napkin for a moment, looking sheepish at his trailing sentence. Beginning to wonder what his employer might have planned next, he tilts his head, unsure how to question it- if he even should ask, just in case Alberto had run out of things to do and just wants to go home now. Before he can figure out a way to ask, the older Mexican stands and leaves a generous tip for the waitress, paying for their bill and then some.

"Are you ready to go, amigo? We still have a couple of places to go before the day's done."

Ricardo blinks. "A couple...? Really?" He swallows, following his employer out of the building. "Like what, El Patron?"

"You'll see," he grins, enjoying himself almost _too_ much as Ricardo sighs, growing used to the lack of answers from his employer. "Patience, mi amigo. You'll enjoy it."

"I have no doubt," Ricardo breathes, lips twitching into a hesitant smile. He's trying to enjoy himself, it's just so weird to have a whole day spent on him, he can't help but be a little tense, his exhaustion from the past couple of weeks not helping matters much.

Alberto grins at him before beginning to drive again, backtracking through the streets of Florida, skipping the turn back to his house as Ricardo watches curiously, trying to figure out where they may possibly be going this time. When they finally _do_ park, Ricardo swallows and stares up through the windshield. "What do you think, amigo?"

"A... a massage clinic?" he asks, eyes widening as he realizes what that means. "El Patron."

He chuckles at the look on his friend's face. "Si, we've both been beat up too often the past couple of months, with very little breaks to even attempt to rest... so I thought it sounded like a good idea. What do you say?"

"I say it sounds fantastic," he murmurs, still looking surprised. "I've been wanting one of these for so long..."

As they join up at the front of the car, Ricardo still taking in the building, Del Rio reaches out, squeezing his arm. "Then I'm glad I decided on this." As they approach, the younger man nodding slowly, his employer smiles faintly.

The place is quiet, peaceful, and both men are relieved that the people inside are content to sit and mind their own business as they wait for their appointments, Alberto leading Ricardo over to a group of seats nearby before turning to alert the woman behind the desk that they're there. As soon as that's all squared away, he rejoins his best friend and thumbs through the piles of magazines while the younger man takes in the view of a floral garden just visible from the window.

"Nice, hm, amigo?" Del Rio asks, finding what he's looking at and smiling as he too takes it all in, the colors cheerful and somehow fitting in well with the soft instrumental music quietly coming from the ceiling speakers.

"Si," Ricardo nods. "It reminds me a bit of Sofia's garden. Just smaller..."

Alberto looks at it and sees what he means, the flowers adorning it many of which she herself had chosen to surround the house. "You're right." He grins, watching as people leave the back, looking relaxed and happy while talking lowly with the receptionist on their way out of the building. "I think we're next, mi amigo."

"Oh," Ricardo breathes, looking away from the window. "Alright."

Sure enough, when the receptionist looks towards the room again, she searches them out. "Mr. Del Rio, Mr. Rodriguez. The massage therapists will see you now."

Alberto grins as he stands, Ricardo following suit. "Gracias," he tells the woman before following her to the rooms set aside for the massages. "I'll see you soon, mi amigo," he says to the ring announcer as they're directed into neighboring rooms.

"Si, El Patron." He looks around the room as the door is shut behind him, following the masseuse's order, getting onto the table with some anxiety. As she talks quietly, wandering around the room to collect oils and things needed for his massage, he relaxes, eased by the cadence of her voice and calm of her presence. He's only known her a moment or two, but finds she's soothing, likeable. It helps some of the tension to drift away from him before she's even touched him, which makes the massage itself go easier.

It's a much more relaxed Ricardo that meets his employer in the hallway almost an hour later, grinning over his shoulder at the masseuse as she moves to check on her next appointment. "Gracias, Pam," he tells her as Alberto waits for him by the receptionist's desk, also looking much looser than he had when they'd gone their separate ways.

"Well, amigo? How was it? Mine was exactly what I needed," he comments, dropping his arm over his best friend's shoulders as he leads him back out of the building.

"It was incredible, El Patron. I feel so much better. Gracias." Ricardo follows him out to the car, pausing by the door with his arms resting on the roof of the car. "Eh, what now?"

Alberto looks over the top of the car at him, grinning. "Get in, amigo, and let's see, hmm?"

"Oh, boy," Ricardo murmurs, causing his employer to laugh as they both take their seats and head off for the next place on Alberto's agenda. To the ring announcer's relief, it's a movie theater and he grins, understanding immediately when he sees what the matinee is. "Really, El Patron?"

"Si," he says, squinting through the Floridian sun in an attempt to read the billboard as well, the title long and bleeding together for him. Some older film apparently not even on DVD or any other format on sale to the public any longer, Ricardo had been disappointed when he'd missed it the last time it had been on matinee. "This is the movie you wanted to see while we were overseas last year, right? I heard it was going to be reshown so I figured since we were actually home this time, it'd be perfect for today."

"Si, it is," Ricardo agrees. "I didn't think they'd ever reshow it." He breathes out as they approach the building. "I thought I'd lost my chance at seeing it. How exactly I missed the announcement that they were reairing it _this _week..." He shakes his head. "This jetlag must've been worse than I thought."

Alberto smiles sympathetically at him. "Apparently so, amigo." After they get diet sodas, they enter the theater number listed on their tickets and find good seats, Ricardo watching on wide eyed as the movie begins. Despite never having heard of it before, even Del Rio enjoys it, the movie light and amusing, just right while they're still relaxed following the massages.

After the final credits begin to air and they leave the theater, Ricardo looks over at his employer. "Did you enjoy it, El Patron?"

"It's not my typical type of movie," he admits, watching as the younger man's eyes dim slightly. "But..." He grins. "It was good, so si, amigo, I did." He stares at the clock for a moment while Ricardo huffs softly at his misdirection, lips twitching. "What do you say, Ricardo? One more stop, and then we can go home?"

Ricardo looks over at the clock, eyes widening. "Ay dios mio, it's almost 6 already? It feels like we just left. This day went by so fast, El Patron."

"Yes it did, mi amigo." He chuckles. "In a good way, however. At least I enjoyed it. Did you?"

"Si of course, how could I not? It was all of my favorite things in one day," the ring announcer responds, grinning at his employer. "You went to so much trouble for me though, planning all of this... it honestly wasn't necessary, El Patron. I'm alright, quite used to insomnia by now..." He falters for a moment and starts to look guilty. "Unless I'm not as quiet as I think I am, have I been disturbing you or Sofia? I've tried not to-"

"No, no, mi amigo! You haven't bothered either of us," Alberto shakes his head. "Even if you had, we're first and foremost worried about _you._ It's not healthy, not being able to sleep for so long, Ricardo. Especially with our line of work." He pats his arm. "We just want you well, and not being able to sleep _and_ jetlagged on top of it... it's not good, mi amigo."

Ricardo grimaces. "I know, El Patron." He swallows, wishing too that he could sleep regularly again. "So... where are we going now?"

Alberto shrugs, smiling at him. He can tell Ricardo wants badly to ask, but he refrains from actually speaking the words, nodding quietly. "Ready to go?"

"Of course, El Patron. Whatever you want to do."

The Mexican aristocrat sighs. "It's your day, amigo. So it's what _you_ want to do." He forces a smile as Ricardo blinks at him, so visibly unaccustomed to such a thing still that it's painful. "Well?"

"Well, you do have me curious with what you have in mind... so si, El Patron. Let's go... wherever this last stop is." He grins as Alberto claps him on the arm, pleased, before starting the car up once more.

He fully expects Ricardo to realize where they're going early on, the roads he's taking making it pretty clear, but the ring announcer says nothing, the only sign being how his smile grows bit by bit until they arrive, Del Rio parking in his usual spot at this particular place. "Surprise," he offers with a faint laugh, taking in the smirk on Ricardo's face as he takes in the beach that is only a few blocks away from Alberto's home.

He's completely sincere, however, when he looks over at his employer and smiles, eyes soft. "My favorite place to visit in Florida. Gracias, El Patron."

Alberto grins. "Aren't you glad you agreed to see this thing through now, mi amigo?" he asks before getting out of the car, Ricardo quick to follow. As they look at each other over the roof of the car, Ricardo nods. "Well, then, let's go. The sun is calling my name." He stops only long enough to grab a bag and some chairs from the trunk of the car before wrapping an arm around Ricardo's shoulders and leading him down to the sand.

Ricardo stares at the bag curiously, wondering where it'd come from. _He_ definitely hadn't packed it... "Did Sofia... I mean...?" he asks, stumbling over his words awkwardly in a desire to not offend his employer just in case.

Alberto nods, rubbing soothing circles against Ricardo's arm. "Si, mi amigo! She packed everything we'll need. And, knowing her, probably more."

Ricardo chuckles. "It wouldn't surprise me, El Patron." Upon finding the perfect spot, they settle in and begin unloading the bag, Ricardo unfolding and shaking out brightly colored beach towels as Del Rio struggles with the chairs, mumbling impatiently in Spanish until the ring announcer comes to his rescue, the two of them working together to have everything set up within minutes. They've just laid back to relax in the soft rays of the late afternoon sun, lulled by the sound of the waves lapping against the sand, when Alberto hands over Ricardo's favorite pair of sunglasses, grinning over at him. "You've thought of everything, El Patron."

"Si, I have. In fact..." He claps his hands once and Ricardo blinks, looking over at him. "I hope you're ready for supper by now, mi amigo."

Ricardo stares at him. "Now what have you done, El Patron?" he asks, lips twitching in disbelief at everything that's happened today so far, and seems unending.

"It's more what she's done," he offers with a bright grin as the ring announcer looks over to find Sofia walking towards them, a soft smile on her face as she rests a basket at Ricardo's feet, his eyes widening as he stares up at her. "Gracias, Sofia."

Ricardo gapes at the item as she stands back up, smiling at them. "My pleasure, senor. Enjoy, both of you," she says before walking back through the sand, the wind toying with her dark hair as she goes.

Alberto chuckles at the dumbfounded look on his ring announcer's face. "Amigo?"

"You- she- chicken wings?" he demands, staring down as he opens the basket to unearth his favorite food, especially when they're Sofia's. "Ay, El Patron- I... don't know how to thank you both for all of this," he mutters, not wanting to go down the _deserving_ path again. "It's so much..."

"No, it's not, mi amigo." Del Rio sighs. "I've always been so busy with the championships and day to day responsibilities as WWE superstar, I often overlook everything else. Especially you." He tilts his head. "You should have days like this much more often, especially after the last few years and everything you've endured."

Ricardo flushes and shakes his head. "I've never had a complaint, El Patron."

He grins wanly. "And that's why things like today should happen more often, mi amigo. I'm not sure how I became lucky enough to have you _and_ Sofia, two of the most loyal, hardworking people on my staff, but... you're more than just staff, you're mi familia... and I want, need to show that more often. Today was a good start." He pats Ricardo on the arm. "I just hope you'll be relaxed enough to sleep well tonight."

"I hope so too," he admits with a small smile as he picks at his chicken. "But whether I can or can't, today was... exactly what I needed. Muchas gracias, El Patron."

When they begin packing up awhile later, the sun mostly set now, Alberto looks over at him with a smile. He'd had about as much fun as Ricardo had, and he ponders doing it again as soon as their schedules permit. "Come, mi amigo. Let's go home." He wraps an arm around the ring announcer's shoulders, grinning as they walk side by side through the sand back to his car.

They've barely sat down when Ricardo releases a soft yawn, Del Rio chuckling as he glances over at his friend. "Lo siento," Ricardo mumbles, blushing a bit.

Alberto shakes his head fondly. "No need to apologize, mi amigo. You're exhausted for numerous reasons, I just hope you can sleep through the night."

"I hope so too," he murmurs, blinking slowly as they drive through the shadowy streets, heading for home as twilight takes over Tampa. Del Rio smiles knowingly, unsurprised to find that he's half-dozing as soon as he stops the car in the driveway, turning to look at his ring announcer. "El Patron?" he whispers.

"Si, mi amigo?" he whispers back, not wanting to wake the man up completely by talking too loudly.

"Gracias, again, for all of this." His heavy eyes close before he jerks awake again, yawning. "I had... had a really good day, thanks to you, El Patron."

Alberto smiles. "It was my pleasure, mi amigo. Now," he continues, leaning over to help him when he struggles with his seat belt, fingers too uncoordinated and clumsy to press the button in to free himself, "are you ready to go inside and get some sleep? Hmm?"

Ricardo blinks tiredly, looking ridiculously young as he nods through a yawn. "Si, sleep sounds nice." Alberto chuckles at him, eyes warm and sparkling as he gets out of the car and moves around to Ricardo's side, just arriving in time for the sleepy man to drag himself out of the vehicle, almost tripping over himself as soon as he's standing, looking up when Del Rio steadies him. "Oof, lo siento, El Patron."

"It's alright, just be careful," he beseeches, hands warm on Ricardo's shoulders. "Come, mi amigo." He leads him to the house and smiles as Sofia holds the front door open for them. "This way," he urges, directing him down the hall to his bedroom, lips twitching as Ricardo's steps become more of a lazy shuffle than actual movement. With some help from the housekeeper, they guide the younger man to his bed and cover him in sheets, ensuring his comfort as he falls asleep almost immediately.

The two exchange glances, Alberto grinning at her, before they watch him for a few minutes. Feeling relieved that, so far, his plan seems to be working, Del Rio nods and guides her from the room. "Hopefully it lasts," he tells her, still smiling as he carefully, quietly shuts the door behind them. "He's needed a good night's sleep for I'm not sure how long."

"I'm sure it will, senor," she tells him with a soft smile as they walk together back towards the kitchen. "He looked very peaceful."

And although Del Rio knows she's right, he still finds himself deviating away from his path to the kitchen when he wakes up thirsty at a little after 3 AM, relieved that he hadn't shut the door _completely_ earlier. Pushing it open a bit more, he stares into the room and smiles upon finding his ring announcer still fast asleep, no sign at all that he'd been up in the hours since Alberto and Sofia had left him or would be awake any time soon. Pleased that the younger man is _finally_ getting some decent rest, he watches on for a few more moments before pulling the door up only partly of the way once more, just in case, before continuing onto the kitchen, feeling lighter in the knowledge that his plan had been a success.


End file.
